For the Love of a Greaser
by EndOfAllSanity
Summary: What if on the day Pony was jumped after leaving the movie house, three bystanders intervened? With Cam, Memphis and Cat thrown into the mix, will the Curtis Gang prosper or fall to ruin? Darry x OC, Steve x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This is my first Outsiders story, so sorry if something seems a little out of whack...I have my book right next to me for reference, but it falls through sometimes (as I am too lazy to flip through it to find the correct reference sometimes...). And (in reference to the second half of the chapter) I know Buck doesn't actually have a bar, but a lot of people right that in fanfictions, and it makes my story a bit more convenient. Hope you like it! Review, if you're feeling especially kind :). Here's some character descriptions, so you have abit of background info!

Kathleen Farley (Nicknamed Cat): Long brown hair with bangs, green eyes. Age 19. When first introduced, wears a black a-line skirt, dark pink pumps, and a blue short sleeved button up shirt. Secretary for a medical building. Good at fighting, sort of mothers Cam and Memphis. Parents are out of the picture.

Cameron Landon (Nicknamed Cam): Memphis's twin sister. Has black hair that goes to the end of her shoulder blades and icy gray eyes. Age 17. Typically wears jean capris with a rockabilly type shirt and sandals. Her and Memphis used to live in Tulsa, but moved to Seattle with their family when they were around eleven. After their dad died, they moved back to Tulsa to live with Kathleen. (They knew Kathleen when they lived in Tulsa, and maintained contact through the years). She wears her mother's wedding ring on a chain around her neck. She's pretty cold towards people, though it's just a front she puts up so that she doesn't get hurt. Once you get close to her, she becomes fiercely protective and loyal. A junior in high school.

Memphis Landon: Cameron's twin brother (older by 5 minutes). His hair is pretty wavy, and curls at the nape of his neck. It falls over his eyes slightly, but he usually sweeps his bangs to the side. His eyes are dark blue. Age 17. Typically wears jeans and a t-shirt, but will occasionally wear a jean jacket. Him and Cam used to live in Tulsa, but moved to Seattle with their family when they were around eleven. After their dad died, they moved back to Tulsa to live with Kathleen. (They knew Kathleen when they lived in Tulsa, and maintained contact through the years). He plays guitar, and dreams of hitting it big and becoming famous. Memphis is a warm and caring guy, but a little aloof. He doesn't usually show up for school, because he thinks it's boring and a waste of time.

For the Love of a Greaser

Chapter 1

Memphis slowly drunk his coke, looking at the people milling about Tulsa. It was pretty quiet out today; the only people around were him, Cat, Cam, and some kid exiting the movie house farther down the street. Cam looked at him coolly.

"What's eating ya, Mem?" She leaned against the side of the building, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her necklace. Cat looked over at him.

"It's the kid, right?" Memphis nodded. "What about him?"

"That red Corvair." He pointed at the aforementioned car that was slowly tailing him. The kid remained oblivious, his baggy sleeveless sweatshirt swaying slightly with each step he took. "Somethin's up." With those words, the kid finally noticed the car. His speed increased slightly, but it was no use. The Corvair sped up before it stopped, a load of Socs hopping out of it.

"Should we interfere?" she messed with the hem of her skirt. "Some lunch break this is turning out to be." Cam snorted.

"Alright, Ms. Corporate, we won't save a kid from being possibly mauled by a group of reckless idiots." They knocked the kid down and held him there, one of the bigger ones holding a knife to his neck.

"It's not like that! C'mon!"Cat took off towards the kid and his attackers, hands already tightened into fists. Cam and Memphis followed seconds later. Quickly, Memphis kicked the guy with the knife in the head, the knife slowly cutting the kid's neck in the process.

"D..Darry?" the kid blearily blinked before sitting up slightly. He looked more than a little spooked.

"Sorry kid, not quite." He turned around to fight the rest of the Socs, before noticing the Corvair was gone, and that Cat had just punched some guy wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt square in the jaw. The five guys surrounding him looked slightly ticked off. The kid scrambled to his feet.

"Soda!" he raced towards a golden haired teenager and the group put their attention towards him.

"Pony!" he engulfed the other guy in a hug, spinning him around slightly. "That's a tough looking cut you got there, Pony. Man, we wupped them Socs good! They won't be around here for a while, that's for sure." The tallest of them all stepped forwards.

"What were you thinking, Ponyboy Curtis? Walkin' home alone!" His eyes had a semi-cold glint to them, and reminded Memphis of Cam's.

"Hey, I don't think the kid did anything wrong! It's not his fault those stupid Socs get their kicks jumping greasers!" Cat stepped up the guy, trying her best to look intimidating. It didn't have the best effect; he must have been a foot or so taller than her.

"Look, I appreciate you and your friends stepping in and all, but it's not your place. Go home, kid."

"The name is Kathleen Farley, not "kid"." she quickly looked towards Memphis. "Mem, what time is it?" He looked at his watch.

"1:30." He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it before taking a drag.

"Shit!" she quickly turned to Ponyboy. "Listen, Ponyboy, was it?" he nodded. "Glad you're alright and all, but I have to split. Dr. Erikson is going to have a cow!" she quickly started to run in the building's general direction before calling over her shoulder, "Cam, Memphis, the house better not be messy by the time I get home, ya hear?!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't spit the dummy!" Memphis yelled back. Cam whacked him in the arm. "Oh, yeah, moving on…I'm Memphis Landon. This is my sister, Cameron." This time she whacked him on the head.

"_Cam_. Call me _Cam_. Most everyone does." Two-Bit looked at her for a few seconds before laughing.

"Girlie, you've got a man's name! I'm Two-Bit." He bowed mockingly. "Glad to meet your Soc-y acquaintance!" Memphis glared at him.

"Hey now, we're greasers, same as you. Kathleen was only dressed like that 'cause she's on the clock. Now, who the hell're the rest of you?" Steve snorted.

"I'm Steve Randle. He's Sodapop, he's Darry." He pointed to the two. "That's Johnny and Dally." He gestured to Johnny and Dally, off to the side. "Now, can I leave? Soda and I are supposed to be at the DX anyhow." Cam started to walk away.

"C'mon, Mem. Don't know why we're hanging around them, anyways." She fiddled with the chain of her necklace, slowly striding away.

"Sorry if she's a bit rude to ya'll. She's a bit of an ice queen, by and large. See ya!" Memphis quickly took after his sister, shoving his hands in his pockets. Two-Bit and Steve looked at each other.

"Well…they were…nice." Ponyboy ventured. Dally snorted.

"That brunette chick needs to learn her place."

"Hey now, I've never seen a girl punch like that!" Sodapop exclaimed, shuffling his feet slightly. "She beat that Soc, right straight!" Johnny looked to the ground.

"C'mon, can't we just be glad Pony wasn't hurt too bad?" Dally sighed before starting to head home.

"Whatever. C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Slowly, the group dispersed. Soda and Steve to the DX, Darry and Ponyboy to their house, and the other three to god knows where. So long as everyone was safe, it'd all be alright.

SORRYTHISISAPAGEBREAKCAN'TTHINKOFHOWTOTRANSITION

Kathleen flopped onto the beaten up old couch, her torso on Memphis and her legs on Cam. She slid off her shoes using her feet and sighed.

"You lazy asses need to get jobs. What with how much he eats," she jut her chin out at Memphis, "and how little the good doc pays me, we're going to be in the red right quick." Memphis scoffed and Cam sighed.

"Here we go again…."

Memphis quickly stood up, inadvertently making Kathleen sprawl on the floor.

"Lordie! When I'm finally discovered, we'll have no problem with the 'ol finances! You just have to believe!" Cam kicked him in the stomach.

"Sorry, bro, but I agree with Cat on this one. Hate to say it, but we do need the cash. Why don't you just play on a street corner or something for tips?" He gave her a look.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see." Kathleen sighed, growing more and more annoyed with the two. Cam swung her long raven hair over her shoulder and returned the look.

"It better _not_ be maybe, Memphis Landon! I can probably waitress somewhere, but you need to pick up the slack! I go to school. You just goof off all day. Do the math!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll figure something out." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and started to flick it on and off. "Maybe I can pull a favor with Buck and play at his bar sometime. Who knows, drunks might tip well…" Kathleen stood up and began walking to the door.

"Where you going?" Memphis hollered after her, making a move to follow her. "Can Cam and I come?" Cat turned around halfway and smiled at the two before walking onto the porch.

"Just going to sit out here for a while. Can you guys fix dinner tonight? I need a break."

The day slowly faded into night. Gone were the birds chirping, kids zooming by on bikes, and madras-clad Socs looking to stir up trouble. The night had come, and with it the silence. Kathleen leaned back into the porch swing and absent mindedly began to rock back and forth. _Mmm…there's nothing quite like spending a few minutes alone. I love Cam and Memphis, but they still need a mother…I'm not sure I'm up to the job. I'm only two years older than them. What if I can't handle being a proper role model and they screw up somehow?_

"Hey, lady." A sudden voice broke her out of her reverie. Standing on the sidewalk a few yards away from her was one of the kids from the movie theater. "You're one of the people that helped Pony, right?" Cat nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, that'd be me. I'm Kathleen Farley. I didn't quite catch your name, though…"

"Johnnycake Cade. Most people call me Johnny, though." He shifted awkwardly, as if unused to talking to new people. "How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was a kid." She smiled bitterly. "I can't say I've ever seen you around these parts, though. Where d'you live, Johnny?"

"Well, Penn St., technically. More often than not I stay at the Curtis's or the lot." He gestured to a house on the other side of the street. Kathleen grasped the situation, although it took her a few seconds.

"Oh. Well, you're always welcome here. What's one more addition to the flock?" Johnny just got a look in his eye and turned away.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. Nice meeting you, Kathleen."

"You too, Johnny." She shook her head in wonder, "You too."

_He's so strong for such a small kid…It is a little weird we've lived so close to that Ponyboy kid for so long and haven't noticed him, though. And his brother…what's the deal there? _Kathleen stood back up and walked inside, smelling something burning. _When it rains, it pours_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. My. God. Kathleen, I am going to _kill_ you." Cam anxiously searched for pins in the drawers of the large desk. Memphis entered the living room and promptly snorted.

"Whoa, time warp! 1957, anyone?" Kathleen pouted.

"Hey, don't blame me! That style was totally in!" Cam, after finding the pins, attempted to pin up the hem of her dress.

"Yeah, in the _mid-fifties. _Kathleen, it's now the _mid-sixties_. This may sound insane to you, but if I wear something even _slightly_ past the knee, I _will_ get made fun of. I'm alright with the whole shirtdress thing, but this is _extreme…_"

"Hey, not my fault you didn't bring any school-appropriate clothes! If you wear jeans at school, you'll get in trouble. Simple as that. It's your first day. _Please_ try and make a good impression? For me?" Kathleen hurriedly bustled about the room, putting things into her purse and slipping on her shoes. Cam crossed her arms and glared at Memphis, done pinning up the skirt.

"I wish I was a boy. _Then,_ I could wear jeans to school!" She walked towards the door, Kathleen in tow.

"Yeah, maybe then you'd understand why we men hate your gender!" Memphis yelled at them, flopping onto the couch.

"Queer!" **(1)**

PLEASEEXCUSETHISSEMIPAGEBREAK

Kathleen fumbled for her keys before slipping into the driver's side of her beat up '54 Dodge Pickup. Cam calmly sat down in the passenger's side, fiddling with her necklace.

"Cat, calm down. We're not going to be late. I swear, you're acting like a flustered mother hen!" she snorted, buckling her seatbelt. Cat took a deep breath before coolly backing out of the driveway.

"It is _way_ too early to be dealing with this shit."

PLEASEEXCUSETHISSEMIPAGEBREAK

Kathleen slowly walked to her car that evening. Dr. Erikson's office had been very busy that day, and she just needed a break. Sighing, Cat backed out of her parking space before beginning the long drive home. _I need to find a new job. He pays badly and that idiot he calls a girlfriend will probably be stealing my job sooner than later. _She stopped a red light and flipped on the radio, the sounds of the Monkees filling the car. She sighed angrily, flipping the radio to a different station. _I love that song, but it's seriously overplayed. _

Minutes later, she finally was home. Memphis was out on the porch swing, strumming on his guitar idly. At the sight of her, his eyes lit up and he ran to the car. When the stepped out, he attacked her with a hug. She fell against the back of the car.

"Cam!" She yelled in the general direction of the house. "Did you feed your brother something weird?!" Cam appeared in the doorway, clad in a pair of worn out jean capris and a polka-dot halter.

"Some kid was picking on him. The idiot simpered, ran inside, and then had the _nerve_ to ask me to tell him to go away!" She crossed her arms and scowled at said idiot, still clinging to Kathleen. She made the crazy sign **(2)** with her forefinger and gently patted him on the back.

"Err…there, there, Mem? What'd the…kid…do?" Memphie pulled out of the hug and gave her a look.

"Okay, he was so not a kid! He must've been as old of you, for God's sake! He had this weird, elfish face, and was really tall and lanky. Hair so blonde you could swear he was albino. The thing is, he threatened Betsy!" Kathleen's face fell, in a _"how did I get stuck with him?"_ expression. Cam snorted.

"…Betsey? Do I _really_ want to know?" she began walking to the house, muttering under her breath. Memphis heard.

"My guitar!" He picked up said guitar and sat down on the porch swing once again. "He said that if I didn't quit playing, he's break her and castrate me with the pieces!" Cam joined him on the swing and they sat in silence for a few minutes. A lock of Memphis's dark ebony hair fell in his face before he flicked it away. Their attention was captured by a group of seven guys strolling down the street. Two of them were going crazy, doing back flips and other tricks, while the others looked indifferent. Cam raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey, is that Johnny?" Cat appeared next to them and started waving enthusiastically. "Hey, Johnny!" she yelled to him, loud enough to grab his attention. Memphis suddenly shot up and ran into the house when he realized one of the kids was walking towards the house. Cam and Cat looked at each other, noticing the hair and face.

"Is that…?" Cam began, but cutting herself off as she noticed the group was coming up the steps. "Uh…can we…help you?" She put on her cold front, trying to act cool. The blonde stepped to the front of the group.

"Does that ass of a guitarist live here?" He angrily shook a finger in Cat's face, voice gruff. She grabbed his finger and bent it the wrong way. He snatched it back and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Dal, calm down! She's cool!" Johnny spoke up and Darry attempted to calm himself down.

"Well, _does he_?" Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Could you at least give us a name?"

"Fine, psycho bi-" he thought the better of it and restarted. "Fine, my name is Dallas Winston. Now, just fucking tell me! Does he live here or not?" Cat's eye twitched.

"Yeah, he _does._ Now, could ya leave? Frankly, you're pissing me off." The guy in the Mickey Mouse shirt snorted and Ponyboy decided to speak up.

"Sorry, but could you tell him to play inside? His guitar isn't half bad, but his voice could make a deaf man cry. It's starting to get on our nerves."

"Hey, Mem! They want you to stop playing outside!" Cam yelled into the front door. A window quickly shot open and hand emerged, flipping the bird in their general direction.

"Climb it, Tarzan!" The tallest of the group slapped his face with his palm and sighed, turning towards Kathleen.

"Alright, you seem to have the superiority here. Could you please ask him to put a sock in it?" His eyes were cold and unamused, as if he just wanted to get going.

"Your name is Darry, right?" he nodded, "Okay, fine. I'll ask him to, but that doesn't mean he will. Now, would you _please_ get off of my porch?" the others were already walking down the sidewalk. He nodded before joining them.

"Thanks, skag." **(2)**. Her jaw dropped as they walked away.

_I can't believe him…_

Notes:

I've got nothing against gay people, and find that term annoying (if anything at all). I have nothing but respect for people who appreciate their own gender more than the opposite. It just seemed to fit the moment.

Skag. It's a slang word for an ugly girl from the sixties (according to my internet sources). Horrible thing to say, but I can imagine Darry would be a little ticked off. This chapter is almost purely filler. Sorry!

In reference to the first part of the chapter: At the time (1966, right?), it was generally frowned upon for a girl to wear jeans in public. At home it was fine, but not for school. At least, to my understanding of the subject. I obviously wasn't alive in the 60's. Also, I went off the book for Dally's appearance. So, if you've got images of Matt Dillon in your head, please don't be too offset!

I hope you like this chapter! I'm going to address the reviews right here, alright?

**.: **I'm so glad you liked it! When I got your review, a big, silly grin just came over my face. You have no idea how happy that made me. I hope this chapter can compare!

**Aerodynamics:** Thank you! I'm really happy that you like Memphis. He's probably my favorite, honestly. Mem is a bit of a sissy sometimes (as obviously shown in this chapter), but he's got a good heart.

**Confuzzled2011:** Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, too!


	3. Chapter 3

Memphis slowly breathed in and out. Buck had finally agreed to let him play in the bar. _Oh my god, what should I play? What will Cat and Cam say? _He sighed deeply and began walking home. _They'll probably want to come and watch. Ah, Jesus…_

"Hey, you." A voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Uh, hey…Two-Bit, right?" The guy nodded and gave a small grin.

"Yup! And you're the kid who sucks at playing guitar!" If Memphis hadn't been putting up a tough front, he would've pouted like a little girl.

"I'm not bad! All you've ever heard is me practicing!" Two-Bit furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Kid, are you blitzed or something? Get over yourself!" Memphis's hands clenched into fists, knuckles slowly beginning to turn white.

"I don't drink! Crazy, but true! If you're _such a good music critic_, come down to Buck's on Friday night. I'll be playing, and I'm sure all hell going to make you eat your words!" Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine, if you're so insistent. I'll even bring friends!" A hand on Memphis's shoulder cut him off from making a retort. Cam glared at him, tightening her hold.

"Mem, are you stirring up trouble again? Cat isn't going to be very happy with you." Memphis shivered slightly. Two-Bit chuckled.

"Sisters. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." **(1)** Memphis smiled at him faintly.

"Yeah…for sure. I'll see you Friday, Two-Bit." Two bit raised a hand in a farewell gesture as the siblings took off towards home.

_I'm not quite sure what just happened here…hope the guys don't mind that I made us plans. _

PLEASEEXCUSETHISPAGEBREAKTYPETHING

"You _what?"_ Kathleen's jaw dropped, along with Cam's. "That's great, Mem! What songs are you going to play?" Memphis rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Not sure yet. I figure I'll throw in an Elvis song or two, to keep the masses happy. Thing is, I'm doing it alone, so I have to shock 'em. I need to play songs that I know really well and won't sound too terrible with just guitar." Cam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Bob Dylan, maybe? Simon and Garfunkel?" Memphis nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good to me. Probably _I Want You_ and _Sounds of Silence._ I'm thinking I might play one of my original songs, though. If I did, which one do you think would be good?" Kathleen's face darkened and she smiled sadly.

"Okay, in that case, you should probably sing _Freedom Summer._ It might be a bit hard for you, Mem, but it's got so much raw emotion. It almost feels like a window into your soul." Cam closed her eyes and Memphis slowly nodded his head in acceptance.

"Alright, Kathleen….alright…"

PLEASEEXCUSETHISPAGEBREAKTYPETHING

Memphis cleared his throat. With Buck's permission, he had created a small stage by pushing two tables together and then dragging a barstool up to sit on while he played. He cleared his throat to try and get everyone's attention. It didn't work so well. He could see Two-Bit's gang in the corner. Kathleen and Cameron were hiding in the corner, not wanting to make him nervous.

He cleared his throat a second time. Upon receiving no reaction, he loudly whistled for attention. The bar grew quieter and most (if not all) of the eyes in the room were on him. Memphis chuckled nervously.

"Um…hey. I'm Memphis Landon. I'll be playing a few songs for you guys tonight. So, sit back and relax. First, I'll be playing a song you should all know: _Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley. Sorry that it's acoustic." He forced himself to loosen up and started the opening tabs of the song. Soon enough, he got into the song, and so did the patrons of the bar. Allowing for a few seconds of silence after the song, Memphis slowly began to play the next song, _Sounds of Silence_ by Simon and Garfunkel.

His voice came in as a soft baritone. Two-Bit somehow managed to look astounded, eyebrows raised. Steve tapped his fingers on the counter, while Soda began to sing along quietly. Darry leaned back into his chair, taking a long sip of his Pabst.

"Do you see Cat or Cameron?" he looked around the bar, not seeing either.

"Who?" Steve stopped tapping his fingers and looked at Soda. Soda smirked slightly.

"The girl who decked Two-Bit and the guy playing guitar's sister." Steve snorted.

"Ah." He pointed to the corner of the bar. "That them?" Two-Bit nodded. "The black haired one is a real fox." Darry looked at him, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Really, now? What about Evie?"

"I can still play the field. Lord knows she does." The song ended and Memphis cleared his throat.

"Meanwhile, back at the ranch…."

Memphis nervously smiled at the crowd, a sad look in his eyes. "Now…this is a song I wrote myself. It's about someone very close to me-" a few of the rowdier people in the bar began to laugh and he glared at them. "-and I would _really_ appreciate it if you were quiet until you've heard the whole thing. Here's _Freedom Summer._" He plucked the strings of his guitar quietly until a melody came out, beautiful yet haunting.

_It's been so many years_

_Gold has turned to gray_

_I see the memories so vividly_

_The auburn shimmer of your hair_

_So many minutes spent alone_

_So many hours of missing you_

_I'm still afraid to turn on the lights._

Cameron looked to Cat, angrily brushing tears out of her eyes. "Sure, it got their attention, but why did you have to suggest this song?" Cat smiled sadly.

"Because I know he can handle it."

_Back in the summer of '64,_

_Aunt Jem asked you for some help_

_Mississippi's sure a rough place for a woman to be._

_Racism is starting to take its toll,_

_The Ku Klux Klan reigning supreme_

_Lynching returns to common practice_

_You remain patient._

Memphis's voice cracked slightly, but he remained strong. The bar was completely silent, their attention wholly on Memphis.

_A man in a white robe strikes you dead,_

_The first of many. _

_Four are killed, four are wounded. _

_Eighty are beaten, a thousand arrested. _

_Places of worship and family homes, burnt to the ground._

_Voters didn't register,_

_But old man Crow began to waver._

_A defining moment in the lives of many. _

_You've been gone so long_

_My heart aches to hear your voice._

_Every night for two years, I've had to watch my little sister cry._

_Mama, you left us, and I'm not sure I can accept that._

_So many minutes spent alone,_

_So many hours of missing you._

_I'm still afraid to turn on the lights. _

Memphis's eyes seemed to shake, his pupils growing smaller. "Well, Cat?" Cameron leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Still think he can handle it?"

_The summer sky has turned dark once more_

_I can no longer hear your voice in my head._

_I'm not ready to accept that I'll never again see the auburn shimmer of your hair_

_That sparkle in your ocean eyes._

_So many minutes spent alone,_

_So many hours of missing you._

_I'm still afraid to turn on the lights. _

The song ended, and the bar burst into applause. Memphis grinned at everyone before hopping off the table and making his way towards Cameron. She glared at him lightly before smiling.

"You did good, Mem…you did good." Two-Bit appeared behind Memphis and clapped him on the back.

"Hey, you aren't half bad, kid! I guess I was wrong." He looked to Cam and Kathleen. "Hello, ladies. Sorry for the ruckus at your house earlier this week. Hope Darry didn't scare you too bad." Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Who, Mr. Muscles over there?" she pointed at Darry, who promptly rose an eyebrow in return. "Nah. Betcha anything he's all brawn and no brain." Darry's left eye twitched and his face took on a murderous expression. Steve and Soda looked at each other, sensing impending doom.

"_Never_," he inched closer to Kathleen, who simply stood her ground, "_say that again._ If you weren't a girl, you'd be cruising for a bruising right about now." She stomped on his foot, the heel of her shoe grinding into his toes.

"C'mon, you guys. I think it's _Muscles's_ time of the month. Let's split." As they waltzed out the door and into the dark Oklahoma night, Darry couldn't help but watch her leave.

_What is it about her that makes me so mad?_

**_A/N:_** Well, that's chapter 3! Quick update, no? The "song" was written by me. Please don't make fun of the horrible-ness! It was written about the Freedom Summer. (1964). It's really interesting, in my opinion. "old man Crowe" is in reference to the Jim Crowe laws. Their mom was one of the folks that went down to try and help, and (fictionally, of course) one of the four killed. In reference to the sister comment: I think I remember Two-Bit having a younger sister? Now, to respond to reviews!

**Not Really: **Your name somehow got deleted in this section of chapter 2! How odd! Anyhow. Yup, I'm a bit of a reserach-whore. I'm still trying to think of how to insert segregation into the story, though. You like Memphis? I'm glad! He's my favorite, quite honestly. Your reviews always make me smile!

**Confuzzled2011:** Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Aerodynamics: **Ah, man! Thanks for pointing those two things out. I need to start editing more closely. Nope, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are already dead. So, I suppose Darry was OOC there. Dallas was MAJORLY OOC. I agree completely. I just can't seem to write his character properly. You have no idea how glad I am you like Memphis. Memphis is love.

Have a nice day, everyone!


End file.
